It has already been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,316,785 to emboss or impress a sheet material for making cigar binders or cigar wrappers to simulate the appearance of natural tobacco leaf by passing the material between a pair of embossing rolls. However, it has been found that embossing can rupture sheet material which is used for making the thin delicate wrapper blanks. Furthermore it may be necessary to wet the sheet material prior to stretching it and then cutting it to shape but if this is done the stretching of the wettened material tends to flatten and so destroy the embossed pattern. One object of the present invention is to avoid these disadvantages.